The Seventh Council Member
by FictionFan337
Summary: Follows a seventh Eliatrope council member with the same ability as Qilby, that has close ties to Yugo. Timeline from seasons 1 & 2, not sure if I'll have the specials take place. Slight cross over in later chapters.
1. Memories

***I don't own Wakfu. Or the characters of Wakfu except the OC Ellie.**

 **Chapter 1 Memories**

Memory… memory, both a gift, and a curse. To remember happy times, of being young playing with friends going on adventures. When older looking back on them then looking forward to reincarnation to make new happy memories. But then destruction lose of not one but two worlds I called home. The lost of my race…

Someone can go mad remembering everything of ever past life, a curse. I however see it as a gift. The gift of memory, knowing where we have been. Seeing the looks of excitement on my people's faces when they discover something new. Not knowing that they have done the same thing time, and time again.

I can recall so easily, the visitors looking for a new home. Chibi offering to share ours. For a time we lived in peace… till the accusation. They accusation us of stealing the heart of their youngest citizen. Not knowing the truth we denied it, then the war. Death… destruction. Qilby, the traitor, brought us salvation in the form of the Eliacube, if we would have know, if I would have known I would have grab it and given it back. But we didn't I didn't.

So we sent our children to a safe place we called Emrub, and fled our world. Traveling from world to world till we found a new home. There we brought our children back and were once again happy. The traitor, how ever was not, always wanting us to move on, to learn more.

Then one day Chibi made an announcement, that he would name a successor, a new king. Many times before he had made that announcement but the crown somehow always made it back to him. I guess no one really took it seriously since after a time he would be back, reborn, another one of my gifts. But this one granted to all seven of use, the first borns.

This time was different, somehow I felt it. The people started to talk wondering who it would be. Many talk of Qilby being named, saying he had knowledge and would make a wise king. However knowing does not mean your wise.

The day it happened, most of it so easy to recall just like everything else. Chibi walking up to me, asking where Yugo was, Yugo… how I miss you.

[]… Chibi asking for me to bring him back. That he had to be in the village for the announcement. At the time I didn't clue in on that he 'had' to be there for the announcement, just that I was asked to go get him. I quickly opened a portal and was off. To Chibi it would have seemed like I just went in some random direction, but somehow I always knew what direction he was in.

I quickly came upon him, surrounded by some… animals. A stick in one hand that he was using as a sword and an energy shield made of his Wakfu on his other. Landing in a tree I watched as he fought with them. It looked like they were going at it for a bit. I could sit and watch him all day. After a few minutes, just as one of the younger animals started to charge he opened a portal and fell down into it shortly falling out on his feet from a seconded out side the circle. The animal became confused as it ran into an older one of his kind looking around dazed. Yugo dropped the stick and let his shield fade, grinning he waved at the animals saying that it was enough for today.

Letting myself fall from the tree I open a portal and came out next to Yugo. Telling him that Chibi wanted him in the village for his announcement. The look of surprise on his face made me giggle as he said that Chibi never made him attend his announcements before. I just shrugged saying he didn't tell me why.

Being first borns we were members of the council but Yugo and myself didn't have to attend meetings unless it was us calling for one or something real important needed to be discussed. Everyone was already present, waiting on the council, the other council members talking among them selfs.

The wait was over once Yugo and I appeared from our portals next to the others. For having the gift of memory this always seemed a blur. From just after Chibi saying good your back to me noticing Qilby's look of fury as he stormed off. I do know it wasn't the moment Chibi named Yugo king that made my memory falter. For only having two moments where I don't see my memory clearly I know that just Chibi saying Yugo was now king wasn't what made it blur it was what he said next.

If I constraint I can remember, Chibi continuing by telling the people once Yugo has reborn and has come of age to tell him of his new birthright, and once the crowd broke into 'long live the king' for a shocked Yugo. Chibi turned to me saying he's counting on me for my gift of memory. This is when the blur started, the point where Yugo would really be king, and not just a regent till Chibi's rebirth. Try as I might I can't remember the next bit of what Chibi said till I saw the look on Qilby's face.

Nothing too much changed after the announcement, Yugo would go on his little adventures. The council would hold meetings. There was no real big change. It did annoy Yugo to be called king, and your highest. Having something new to tease Yugo with was fun. Like so many times before we started to grow closer becoming even closer friends. It was a year since he became king when I sensed it was time to once again cross from friend to… more.

Each new life I would wait for Yugo to realize his feelings only give that final push when he was just a little too shy. This time it was hard to be alone for long enough. Each time someone coming for Yugo to decide on something.

The second time my memory faulted, it was spouse to be a happy day. I over heard Yugo asking Chibi to handle any kingly duties for the day. I left before I heard anymore. In my room I look at myself in my mirror. A 17 year old young lady looks back. I'm wearing a fade light pink hat that covers my Wakfu wings and hair. A matching pink dress covering my body ending just past my knees.

A short time later Yugo found me and asked me to a picnic. We were having a wonderful time when a panicked boy cam running screaming for Yugo, I was taken back when Yugo cursed it was the first time I remember he did for just being called. He continued by saying we can't have any time alone.

When the boy got to us he was out of breath, panting 'trouble… Qilby… Mechsame…'

We took one look at each other then portal boosted back to the village where the council and others were confronting Qilby. The traitor was summoning the Mechsame, saying he would force us back to the krozmos.

The look of pain and anger on our people's face tore at me as Yugo opened portals and got between Qilby and his people, energy sword and shield ready. The fight was fierce Qilby and Yugo trading blows. Phaeris helping Yugo where he could, the rest of the council protecting the people. Then the blur begins, Yugo tapping into powers we never knew he had. Opening a large portal behind Qilby as Yugo charges him of betraying his people and sentencing him to exile. Yugo weakened from opening the portal Qilby dealt a blow so, so powerful Yugo's weapons fade and he started to fall.

Screaming his name I somehow found myself under Yugo catching him. As Phaeris puts Qilby through the portal. All I can think of is Yugo in my arms fading away saying he wanted to tell me how much he cared for me. Then my arms passed through him as he fades to join his brother in their Dufos to be reborn.

Shaking I start to feel numb, a dull sense of power welds up. More then I ever though I had. As my surroundings suddenly change I draw in air then let out a scream I feel my body go red hot as Wakfu power surges, swelling out and around as if I was the centre of a storm. Suddenly it explodes out in what felt like a wave of destruction. When the storm of Wakfu ends I see a mist like mirror in front of me.

I kneel there crying as I watch through it, all the children being gathered to be sent back to Emrub. The adults preparing for the arrival of the Mechsame. I'm vaguely area of the council trying to figure out where I went.

I kneel there so filled with grief and pain. Then a warm sensation forms around me, a voice cutting through the grief saying it'll be ok. That I will be safe to grief. To watch over and one day to come back.

I've been here ever since, my own little universe. Able to see how the world changed. How it was destroyed, how the ten gods and goddesses came and made it anew. How two more ruse up to make it the world of twelve, of Ogrest chaos, as they call it. But none of that interests me, not till I see a flash of light. A new but all so familiar feeling. Looking up, looking through the window like mist.

When the flash fades I see Grougaloragran pushing a baby carriage, I feel a tiny laugh come out seeing how ridicules it looks. Then the feeling again, coming from the carriage a tear of happiness falls as I whisper, "Yugo."


	2. New Powers

**I do not own Wakfu, all I own is the OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2 New Powers

At times I have really wonder how I got here, who would have had the power to not only send me here but to also created it. After sensing Yugo's return I've stopped living in my memories. Well, not always living in them, there's not much to do here. I have four choices, watch events happening out side this world of mine, complacent on how and why I'm in this place, practice using my powers or look at my memory. I've exploded I can go in all four directs all stopping at a wall or or three window like mist. The one I spent most of my time watching is the window to the world of twelve and Yugo. When I put my hand on this window I feel a warm barrier and a feeling of not being able to pass through yet.

The second is a window to the traitor, the feeling of rage I felt that first time I came to it now scares me. When I tried to go through a force pushed me back and gave me a shock. This was followed by, a feeling of someone telling me that the barrier was for my protection as well as his. I don't go there too often on some occasions when I'm wondering around I find myself walking there. I've come to understand what he went through, after all I have the same ability to remember. To enjoy learning new thins and always remember, everything….I would have probably done the same things. But still so many lives lost and two worlds. Sometimes I wish I can talk to him, some days I feel as if I could if I wanted to.

The third is a window to Emrub, the place our people's children live in, never aging like me. When I place my hand on this window I feel warmth as my hand starts to pass through. That same voice telling me I can come and go between the two freely. The first time I pulled my hand back scared. To rejoin my people… at times I want to run right through others I'm scared to move. They could hold the answers to how I got here, or they could be just as clueless as me. And I haven't seen any one my age.

In the fourth direction is just a clear wall. The first time I came to it I walked right into the walk.

In the middle of the four is a wide open space I use to practice my powers. They've gotten a bit rusty after 10,000 years. How time flies when there's no time in this little universe of mine. I've gotten to the point I was before… before I came to this place. Thinking of the last time Yugo went to his Dufos still hurts. Never before had he been forced to be reborn like that, not even in the war before we left our world.

When I was thinking about stopping for the day, um moment. I felt that same percents telling me to do more, to try something new. At the time I just wanted to be at Yugo's window as I took a step I was there, no portal, at least I didn't make one but I was there. Instantly as if I just stopped out of one. So I tried it again. Though of our children's window took a step and was there. I made more jumps I was in the air truly feeling happy when I felt the voice concerned, go down hurry down. Just as I jumped to what I assumed was the ground I got very tired and passed out.

As I laid there sleeping for the first time since I got here. I felt a presence kneeling next to me. A sense of pure calm came over me.

When I woke the send of calm was still there like I had a burden lifted. Stretching I sat up little bit confused. I get up and wonder over to Yugo's window as I do I rub the sleep out of my eye. Getting there I freeze looking at an older Yugo… cooking by himself. The last time I saw him he was bring ingredients after getting in Alibert's way. I wondered how long I was sleeping for when an elderly man walked in. I remember seeing him throw the years. I watched as Yugo throw out the food. When he throw out the old mans food I burst out laughing as the plate started to flip and hit him in the face.

I continue to watch as he discover his powers and started on the adventure to find his family. Well Yugo was having his advantages I started to spend more time watching the children. That's when I saw her.

Emily, she had lost her mother well we were building our new home. I had helped her overcome her lost but now. Well the other children would play with each other she would go off on her own and cry. After watching her a few times I wanted to make her happy. So I placed my hand on the barrier that separate us, and for the first time pushed my hand through. That soft voice returning, a bit louder, more clear telling me I can return at any time.

Stepping through I find myself on a grassy hill a few feet in front of Emily. I can now hear the soft cries coming from her as I walk closer. Kneeling down I gentle wipe some tears from her eyes. Startled she looks up and her eyes go wide as she sees me.

She manages to get out, "Ellie, is that really you?"

Working my mouth, not having spoken in so long. With no one to talk to after all I manage to get out, "It is," reaching forward hugging her. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for so long."

As she hugged me back still crying but now happily, "were you reborn?, where have you been?, are you here to take us back? ,is king Yugo with you?"

Pushing her back gentle, "wow, that's a lot of questions. No I wasn't reborn. I was… it's kind of hard to explain but it's some place safe. No we can't go back yet only Yugo can bring all the children back. And no the kings not with me. He's reborn but still too young to lead us.

Setting down next to her, taking in the view. Children playing in the distance happily.

"I thought you died, you disappeared like king Yugo did. Then all the grown ups sent us back here."

"I guess I did, inside. Seeing what happened, it," a single tear falls down my cheek. "It hurt so bad."

Emily moves closer to me leaning on my side, "was it like how I felt when my mommy died."

"Yes but much stronger. It hurts more when, when someone makes them die. And even more if you watch it happen." Pulling my feet towards me I hug them closing my eyes. I can feel myself slipping back into the memory of it.

I feel Emily wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my arm. Opening my eyes I turn me head to look at her. She smiles at me. I slowly start to smile back. "Thank you Emily."

We started talking Emily telling me of her life in Emrub. And I would tell her about some of the adventures Yugo was having. Well we were talking Baltazar started to call out to Emily. As I stood up I told Emily not to tell anyone that she's seen or talked to me. Just as Baltazar came around the hill I stepped back not wanting to be seen I felt my wakfu form a portal as I stepped back.

He stopped in front of Emily asking her who she was talking too. She looked back at me and became confused as she looked at and passed me, as if I wasn't there. Emily said no one as she walked away with Baltazar as I looked down at my now see through hands. Stepping forward I once again became visible. Smiling I stepped back again and became invisible. I started to explore the children's universe once again able to see the happy faces of our young.

I found myself back on the hill I meet Emily and let myself be seen again. I was starting to wonder how to return back to my private universe when a white mist formed in front of me, stepping forward I found my self back in the place I call home.

Feeling tired I walk back to the middle area and lay down, silently praying I don't sleep through more years of Yugo's life.

* * *

AN, I hope you like the chapter, feel free to review.

Still unsure if I'm gonna have the specials take place. I have placed a poll on my profile, let me know what you think I should do.


	3. Time passes

**Once again all I own is the OC character Ellie**

As I was prof reading this chapter before I posted it I noticed a time gap that needed to be filled in. As well as missing a key point that takes place in the canon. I needed to fill it before I could post this chapter.

There will be another authers note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Time passes**

Laying on my side in that place between being asleep and awake. That place where you just want to fall back asleep. I bolt up worried about how long I've slept this time. About how old Yugo would be this time.

Getting to the window of mist I watch Yugo trying to catch some funny looking creature. Realizing who it is I call out exactly 'Adamai!' I watch the two brothers fly around the island having fun. After a while I start heading for the children's window, planing on visiting Emily.

Once I'm at the window I see Emily on the hill looking around. See her calling out. Placing my hand on the window of mist I push through, hearing the now familiar sound in my head of being able to return. I appear right in front of Emily making her jump. Then she runs to hug me, asking where have I been.

What could I say, I told her the truth that I fell asleep.

It makes her laugh telling me I sleep for too long.

My response to her as we start walking is she's right I do sleep for too long. We walk as she tells me of the games she plays with the other children. I'm happy for her as I feel my own loneliness getting stronger.

When we get closer to a group of children she starts to run off wave at me. I become invisible as I watch them play then leave.

Not knowing what to do now I start to wonder. Soon I'm in front of his window, the traitor. He hasn't moved since the last time I've been here. Sitting hugging his legs with his remaining hand, head in his lap. I have a sense his universe is even lonelier then mine. In mine I can watch the outside, go to our young's world and he. All he has is his memories. Once again the feeling of being able to talk comes over me, I'm about to say something when I hear something from him. Listening closer I hear him talking to his dragon sister. Signing I walk back to the middle and sit down. Knowing that if I talk now it would only drive him madder.

Closing my eyes I just sit, and think. Letting my mind wonder, wonder into my memories back to the very beginning. The very first time my sister and I hatched from our Dufos. Looking up at our goddess mother, of her reaching down and touching my head. The soft sounding voice in my head granting me my two gifts. Then Qilby wanting the same, I remember how she hesitated just a moment before giving in. Then granting our five siblings and their dragon twins their gifts.

We grow and learned, fell in love as the second generation of Eliatropes start to appear. We grow old and died, I still remembered the first time. Laying in my bed Yugo holding my hand comforting me, then a feeling of fading away into a cramped space moving my foot kicking something soft just to receive a not so soft bump on my head. It didn't take me long to remember this same feeling at the beginning. It didn't take us long to hatch.

It was weird coming out of our Dufos surrounded by people that we watched hatch. A feeling we got use too over our life times. That first time confused our people, seeing an elder fade away and a short time later a Dufos appears. It didn't take them long to realize the first born would be reborn over and over again. Qilby was the first to show our second gift, not wanting to do anything he did in his first life. Once he was able to talk his favourite words where 'already did it'. Mine was 'again', feeling myself smile as I remembered.

It didn't take me long to realize not all of us had the same second gift. Once Yugo returned to his Dufos the first time I had mixed feeling, sadness that he was gone but happiness that we would be together again. Once his brother and him hatched, and he was allowed to play with us. I ran right to him and hugged him. It was a surprise when he started to fight to get away, pushing my head away and saying, 'let m, go', asking 'don't you remember' to realize he didn't get the same gift as Qilby and myself.

I remember being sad as I apologized, telling him that I remembered our past life. But we can start new if he wanted. And that's how our cycles together started. It didn't take many to realize that I had to be patient and wait, and that some cycles we wouldn't be together. The first time he confess his feelings to someone else hurt, but seeing the look of their happiness made me feel better.

That's when I truly looked at our people, and their happiness. And made the decision that memory was truly a gift.

I let the days slip by into weeks. As I'm looking at my past, I sense the sudden loss of Yugo's Wakfu. My eyes going wide too shocked to go to the window to see what's happening. Seconds good by as I try to sense his presence somewhere, anywhere. I~ start to lose hope when Yugo's Wakfu blinks back into existence. A sense of over powering relief floods my mind saving it from breaking.

I let out a soft whimper as Wakfu that I was building up disperses. Closing my eyes I try to calm my breathing. My mind swimming with to many thoughts. Closing my eyes once more this time clearing my mind.

As I sat there meditating a sense comes over me, one that I once had to fight to hold onto. But this time it felt easy. Opening my eyes I saw the energy of life, Wakfu, flowing everywhere the whole place was made up of it but that's not what got my attention. It was the excess amount swelling around Yugo's window and Qilby's. In an instant I was up and at Yugo's window the excess Wakfu flowing from the Eliacube into my realm over to Qilby's window. Quickly I opened portals one to collect the energy from the cube and a second to direct it up, away from Qilby.

The energy too much the portals close as my Wakfu vision fades. Leaning on the barrier separating us, I beat on it with my fist. Begging to be let through, for Yugo and Adamai to stop. For the goddess to do something, anything.

I watch as Grougaloragran, and Chibi are reborn and in horror as a portal opens between Yugo and Qilby. Falling to my knees crying begging it to be a nightmare, to wake up back in the middle of my realm. As Qilby falls out, right in front of Yugo.

* * *

Another chapter done.

As I was adding the 'time filler' a what if plot came to me. The ~ is where this timeline splits with a split second action. It creates a new world of twelve that's much different then the one this story, and canon takes.

Dont forget to post a review.


	4. Visitor

Chapter 4 is here. Sorry for the delay, works gotten a bit busy.

Like always I only own the plot and OC Ellie

* * *

Chapter 4 Visiter

Placing my palm on the barrier, I gather my Wakfu focusing it into my palm. Holding onto it till it builds then I release it, all of it. I fell the barrier start to shatter, pushing, my hand starts to move forward. Then it stops, my hand stops as a new barrier starts to form from the excess Wakfu from my own attack. The voice, oddly proud about me breaking her barrier but angry too.

'It's too soon, you have to wait, have to trust.'

"No, I can't, I can't watch him get hurt again, not again." Sliding down to my knees tears falling down my face. Starting to build up more Wakfu, but then stop. Knowing that if I was able to break it again, I wouldn't have the energy to go through. I watch as Qilby passes out, watching Yugo and his friends take him to a room to recover.

"Please, let me go to him. Let me put Qilby back into excite ."

'They need to be tested, Qilby to see if he can redeem himself, and Yugo, to see if he is ready to lead. And you will help judge.'

Slowly turning my head towards the voice, for the first time 'hearing' the voice and not just sensing it in my head. There standing beside me, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Made out of pure Wakfu, the great goddess Eliatrope, my mother.

I look up at her in aww, in all my lives, I have never seen our mother since she gave the last of us our gifts. It becomes clear, who made this place, who brought me here.

'Do you trust me my daughter?'

"I… I…" for the first time since my first life I truly feel like a child. Turning to watch Yugo, he's excited that Qilby's there, a grown Eliatrope, that could tell him about his people. I slowly start to realize, "I, do... I just don't trust Qilby."

'Do you believe people can change?'

Closing my eyes thinking about what my mother has asked. "I think they can, if they want to change."

'We will see if his time alone has changed his ways. No matter what you must let it play out, and be fair.'

Eliatrope motions for me to stand up. I slowly stand as she waves her hand, the images speed forward then slows back to normal as Qilby wakes up. I watch along side my mother as Qilby begins by lying, claiming the crown as his own. Claiming Chibi as an inventor, and Yugo as our hero.

Closing my eyes with a sign I state, "it's not a good start for Qilby."

'No, not a good start but we show keep watching.'

Nodding I turn back to the window of mist, watching and listening as Qilby sends Yugo on a quest for his sisters Dufos.

'Yugo seems a little too trusting, don't you think my daughter?'

"He's always been like that, trusting people. But when they break his trust… they never truly get it back. Not until Yugo's rebirth. When he forgets." Lifting my hand and placing it on the barrier, wish for Yugo's fight with Nox to appear. To my surprise the image changes, to the moment in time that I wanted to see.

The window shows Yugo being caught by surprise, of them going back in time. Nox's realize of what he's done. As the Sadida people close in Yugo jumps in front of Nox saying it's over…

"He is wise, he could have allowed Sadida's people to continue. But that wouldn't have done anything. Nox already saw the error of his was. He protected a defeated, defenceless man who only wanted his family back."

Placing her hand on my head a feeling of warmth and love fills me. 'Your powers have grown, your right Yugo saw no reason for Sadida's to hold Nox. Only time will tell if it was the right decision.'

Moving my hand away from the mist the scene changes to Chibi, Adamai and Qilby, looking up at my mother, "that was me?"

'It was, you have more power then you know.'

She moves her hand on my head I close my eyes as warm feeling flows over my head and down my body. I get a feeling as if my hat and dress are lifting away, right after cloth replacing what was removed. As the new dress falls into place just passed my knees moving slight as if in a breeze. I open my eyes. Not sure what to say.

'I must go, I well keep an eye on you all. Keep watch so you can help judge, and practice. I am always with you.' As she glides backwards she fades as a full size mirror appears in her place.

On slightly weak legs I move forward to the mirror to see what my new clothes look like. My hat is no longer faded pink but now a soft bright pink. The cloth covering my entire head but no longer covers all of my hair, the back of the hat ends at my neck. My soft golden blonde hair flowing from the sides and bottom, disappearing behind my back. The front of the ears hold our goddesses symbol in Wakfu blue. My new dresses colour matched the hat, the design was simple. The sleeves ending just below my shoulders. The end of it coming to just below my knees, with a matching symbol above my heart.

As I turn away from the mirror and open a portal the mirror fades from existence. Jumping in coming out of the second twenty feet in the air. I let myself fall before opening a second set. I fly through the air for a few more minutes before using my instant teleport power to land a five feet above the floor landing on one knee.

A tiny tear falls as I Slowly standing up. Covering the Wakfu blue symbol above my heart I whisper thank you mother. Turning to watch Yugo's window of mist I wondering what Qilby is planing, silently hoping he would make the right choice when it matters.

* * *

 _Aurthor tapping away on tablet, pink symbols start to appear behind him shortly followed by a portal. Ellie sticks head throw._

 _Ellie, "Hey, what you doing?"_

 _Jumps and starts juggling his tablet, catching it then quickly hugs it to his chest letting out a sigh of relief. Turning to look behind him, "wha... how? You can't be here."_

 _Ellie, "why not?"_

 _Aurthor, "um, well" checks story, "your a fictional character from my mind, and your not allowed to leave your realm yet."_

 _Ellie, "technically I haven't left, my feet are still on my side of the portal."_

 _Aurthor, looks at open portal "I see your point. Well next time don't scare me."_

 _Thats it for this chapter, don't for get to review._


End file.
